


Sex Slave

by Lotusandmeat



Series: sex slave [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Sex Slave
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusandmeat/pseuds/Lotusandmeat
Summary: 纲吉因为曾经的遭遇而选择作为一个日本常见的“家里蹲啃老族”，不愿再接触社会的他在网上认识了一个名为“千花”的人，直到开始交往他才发现原来本名为白兰的女朋友其实是男朋友。好在他们互相深爱彼此，纲吉便不再关注性别这个问题了。为了不和男友分离，深爱白兰的纲吉给家里留了一封信就抛下了一切随着白兰来到遥远的意大利。被白兰安排在西西里乡下的一栋住宅住下后，纲吉成为了公用的性奴，任何能够来到这里的人都能随意支配他的身体。





	Sex Slave

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源于一本法国虐恋文学作品，因此有OOC，多虐身、调教、SM情节  
CP多，某些角色可能打一炮就不再出场  
月更、缘更、可能坑

纲吉昏昏欲睡地靠在白兰身上，他们刚刚从日本飞到罗马，又直接在罗马转机到西西里的巴勒莫，现在正在白兰雇佣的轿车里驶向他们的目的地。几年来，纲吉一直呆在家里，去过最热闹的一个地方也就是第一次和白兰见面的小咖啡厅，时隔已久地面对机场这种人来人往比商业街还热闹的地方，他差点因为喘不过气晕厥过去。好在深爱的男朋友一直在陪着他，鼓励他，再加上安眠药的辅助才让他熬到了西西里。  
  
“小纲吉，你的背包递给我一下。”白兰摇了摇他身体，将他晃醒。“别睡啦，我们还有半个小时左右就要到咯。”  
  
纲吉迷迷糊糊地抓过身侧的背包给他，那里面有他的银行卡、手机、一笔现金、还有护照等证件。  
  
“快到了吗？”纲吉揉了揉眼睛，想要打起精神。  
  
“是的哟。”白兰往他的包里放了个东西又递回去给他，“这个小镇比并盛小多了，也就只有几十户人。我们要去的地方在镇子的边缘，那里很偏僻，平时不会有外人过来的，所以你不用担心见到很多陌生人。”  
  
纲吉笑得腼腆，醒来后他的目光就没从白兰身上移开过。因为过去的经历，纲吉知道他的心理状况不是很健康，焦虑症和恐惧症比较严重，见到过多的陌生人还会引发生理上的不适，白兰为了照顾他还特地挑选了这种对他来说在合适不过的人烟稀少的地方，这让纲吉又是喜悦又是不安。  
  
面对纲吉充满爱意的眼神，白兰笑容更大了几分。  
  
“小纲吉，把裤子脱掉好不好。”白发紫眸的青年用比棉花糖还甜腻的声音跟纲吉说着。  
  
“欸？但是……但是司机先生还在……”纲吉偷偷看了一眼听不懂日语的司机，他还在认真开着车。  
  
白兰按下了车里的某个开关，后座和前座间升起了黑色的遮蔽物。  
  
有了遮蔽物，纲吉也就没那么抗拒了。在白兰的帮助下，他很快就把下半身脱得干净，让光裸的大腿和臀部直接接触到座椅。含蓄的亚洲青年既羞涩又期待地等着白兰和他在车上小小地荒唐一场，那可能会是手淫，也可能会是插入，或许还会有一些助兴的小玩具。  
  
白兰对他那一眼就能看穿的想法再了解不过了，于是便笑得意味深长地亲了亲他：“别急呀，之后会满足你的。”  
  
  
在小小的轿车里，纲吉很容易触发幽闭恐惧症的症状，不过有爱情的抚慰下会好很多，唯一比较奇怪的是，以往白兰对他的安抚似乎有些失效，哪怕他在深爱的白兰手中射了出来都不能抹消他心底的那丝不安和恐惧。  
  
“小纲吉，你爱我吗？”白兰也发现了纲吉并没有预想中的投入，便停了下来。他用湿纸巾清理了一下纲吉的体液，摆出一副有些忧郁的样子问着。  
  
“我当然爱你，白兰。”纲吉对白兰的爱是盲目的、无畏的，他甚至会在患有多项心理疾病的情况下抛下原有的一切离开日本，只为了跟随白兰而来到意大利。  
  
白兰的眼中闪过莫名的情绪，他继续问：“那你愿意为我付出一切吗？”  
  
纲吉毫不犹豫地点头。  
  
白兰勾起嘴角，露出了隐藏已久的獠牙利爪：“那我想看你被别的男人玩弄，我想看你被凌虐后的哭泣和哀嚎，我想看你哪怕沦为性奴都爱着我，可以吗？”  
  
纲吉有些不知所措，他从来都不知道白兰有这样的想法。这种思想听上去就属于扭曲的、病态的，是他二十多年来从外界了解的信息中从未接触过的思想，但是他离不开白兰对他的爱。  
  
车内气氛因为沉默而变得怪异起来，白兰还在认真地等着他的回答。  
  
最后，纲吉在到达目的地前迟疑地点下了头，然后看到自己的男朋友笑得像是得到了世界。  
  
  
这栋住宅很大，要比沢田宅的面积大上一倍。宽敞的花园，高高的围墙，地下两层，地上三层，楼顶还有花园和泳池，娱乐设施家庭设施齐全，就像是远离世俗的小城堡。  
  
纲吉扯着衣摆从车上走了下来，白兰不允许他穿裤子，内裤都不行，要求他裸着下身，好在纲吉的上衣挺长的，勉强盖着大腿根，不过走路的动作大一点都会把下体露出来。  
  
司机帮他们把行李搬进房子里就走了，现在这片地方只有他们两个人。  
  
这栋住宅是白兰特地为纲吉准备的，还起了个可爱的名字——贝壳。“这栋房子是为了收藏纲吉这颗美丽的珍珠。”白兰笑着对纲吉解释。偏僻的住宅本应不会有任何陌生人到访，但是为了照顾四肢不勤只知道点外卖的纲吉，白兰还是雇了几个女佣每天过来打扫和做饭。  
  
纲吉懵懵懂懂地被白兰牵着逛了一遍住宅，自从开始进入这栋住宅后，他被限制了很多规矩，比如他的下身必须时时刻刻光着，白天女佣过来的时候他可以穿上衣，但是一旦白兰或者其他男人过来了，他必须要赤裸着身体迎接他们。虽然不是每晚都会有人过来，但是每周最少也会有两拨人。那些人之中肯定会有人想要鞭打、凌虐他的身体，甚至可能会有人想要和其他人一块儿同时玩弄他，而他不能有任何反抗。因为他的身体是不属于自己，属于所有进入这个住宅的男人的，他们拥有随意使用纲吉身体的权利，相应的，纲吉他不能有任何自慰行为，除非他被主人们命令手淫或者玩弄自己。  
  
“如果……如果有镇上的陌生人不小心闯进来，我也要这样吗？”纲吉有些不安地问白兰。  
  
“当然不是咯，能够来到这里的人都是很特别的。”白兰笑眯眯地回答他。那些代表黑暗的黑手党、杀手、雇佣兵，理应和7的3次方有所交集的人们，都是特别的，普通人可没有办法通过层层阻碍来到这里。  
  
纲吉犹豫了一下，还是没敢接着问会来到这里的到底都是些什么人，他害怕那种回答让他无法接受，他想要捂住耳朵和眼睛，假装自己是个盲人聋子，因为他只要有白兰在就足够。  
  
没错，有白兰在纲吉就敢于面对一切。  
  
白兰带着纲吉参观了他的卧室，那是一套把两个主卧打通了的大房间，兼职调教室、惩罚室，纲吉看着满屋子的道具抖了抖。白兰告诉他，如果他没有遵守规矩，任何一个男人都有权利惩罚他，当然那些惩罚哪怕再严厉都不能对他的身体造成永久性伤害。虽说如此，但是有些看起来是刑具一般的东西光是望上一眼都让人感到害怕，更别提那些东西可能会用在他身上了。要知道，哪怕这些玩意儿不会使人伤残致死，但是受个得静养大半个月的伤听起来也不会轻松多少。  
  
让纲吉觉得不可思议的是，卧室配备的浴室里竟然有四面大镜子，除了地面上的防滑地砖和吊顶的吸顶灯是正常的设计，四边都铺上了一整面的镜子没有切割过的镜子，这代表了他每一个洗漱、沐浴，甚至如厕的动作都会映在镜子里。更过分的是，所有的房间包括有着落地窗的客厅都没有窗帘，非承重墙和承重柱统统被砸掉了，除了院子外的铁大门以外没有任何一扇门，连进入房子的门都被拆掉了。  
  
也就是说，这个房子每一层都可以一望到底，任何经过这栋房子的人都可以从外面看到里面的人。毫无隐私、毫无自我空间，就跟他答应下来的身份一样。  
  
像是个炫耀玩具的小孩子一样，白兰带着单纯的快乐跟纲吉分享这栋房子的一切设计，这个地方每一个角落都是他亲自设计的。慢慢地，纲吉也不觉得这个陌生的地方会让他恐慌了，因为从里面的很多设计都能看得出白兰对他的在意。比如某些日式的小玩意儿、无处不在的灯源、还有能给纲吉解闷的他喜欢的漫画书游戏机，纲吉还在卧室走廊尽头看到了一幅让他印象深刻的挂画，那是白兰第一次来到日本时特地去寻了日本油画大师重金定制的一幅画，也就是那个时候纲吉才隐约察觉到他的男朋友似乎不是一般地有钱。  
  
那副画是很清爽的色调，大海和蓝天几乎连成一片，澄澈无云的天空上缀着一弯彩虹，彩虹直入海底，触到海底最深处的一个半阖的贝壳。  
  
白兰说那是他在这个世界上最喜欢的一幅画，而现在，这幅画挂在了这栋住宅内，纲吉想到这里就忍不住开心地晃了晃他们十指相扣的手。  
  
  
天色昏暗的时候，白兰亲自煮了一顿简单的饭菜，他们在餐桌上笑着分享了这顿食物，然后纲吉被压在了餐桌上，两腿张开接受白兰的进入，虽然桌子有些凉、而且还很搁人，但是那火热的温度让纲吉感受到了被爱灌满的安心。  
  
他们互诉爱意，在桌上、椅上、甚至地毯上留下了爱的痕迹。  
  
  
第二天一大早白兰就离开了，连早饭都没有吃，他只留下一个建议似的纸条，上面写着：  
  
致我亲爱的小纲吉：  
我希望等我下次过来见你的时候，你能习惯随时张开你的嘴或者腿来迎接我。  
希望在这段时间内你能过得愉快，下周我会带着鸢尾花回来看你。  
——你的挚爱 白兰·杰索  
  
  
纲吉大概真的是个适应力很强的人，至少在第一天，羞涩了几个小时的他已经遵守白兰为他定下的规矩——只穿着一件半长不长的上衣裸着双腿在住宅内走动。好在女佣大概已经被挨个通知过了，对纲吉的形象没有任何质疑或惊讶，这让他觉得好受不少。  
  
等女佣离开后，纲吉在下午暖呼呼的阳光中抱着一本日语漫画趴在大沙发上看得津津有味，两腿一晃一晃的，直接把挺翘的屁股露在了空气中。  
  
Reborn还在外面没有进来的时候就注意到了这明显的一幕，他饶有兴致地观察这个棕发刺猬头的亚洲青年，对方自顾自地看着书乐呵呵的，完全没发现潜入了房子的他。  
  
一只毫无警惕心的小白兔，如果碰上狩猎者大概会直接死掉吧，Reborn忍不住这样想着。  
  
  
纲吉是抬手想要够茶几上的饮料时才发现客厅突然出现了一个穿着黑西装的男人，这让他吓到直接爬起来，上衣因他的动作把白皙柔软的腹部都露了出来，下体的黑色三角区更是一览无余。  
  
【身材还能看，不过你还是需要多锻炼锻炼。】Reborn捻了捻鬓角，对纲吉的身材还是有些不大满意，要知道他一向喜欢前凸后翘、五官深邃的美人，纲吉这种身材和样貌并不在他的猎艳范围内。  
  
“先生，你好。”纲吉听不懂意大利语，只好站起身怯生生地用日语跟他打了声招呼。  
  
“日本人吗……”Reborn挑剔地看了一眼他的腿，命令道：“把衣服脱掉。”  
  
  
虽……虽然是个会说日语的外国人，但是看起来好恐怖呀！纲吉反应过来眼前的男人大概就是白兰口中能够进入这栋住宅的“主人”之一，自从他发现了这个男人，那一向灵验的直觉一直在叫嚣着危险，哪怕没有规矩在制约他都不敢反抗，更别说他为了白兰肯定愿意遵循任何无底线的规矩。  
  
小兔子怎么会敢反抗雄狮呢？不被吓死就不错了。瑟瑟发抖地脱下上衣，纲吉僵着身体站在沙发边，如果不是Reborn的眼神太过锐利，他甚至想要捂住下体把自己缩成一团。  
  
Reborn对于他不够主动的反应很不满意，不过在来之前他也被告知了这是个从未被调教过的小家伙，所以倒也没说什么，只是让纲吉带他去卧室。  
  
  
卧室睡觉的大床上方有个几个垂掉下来的粗锁链，早晨起来的时候纲吉就注意到了，但是不知道是干什么用的，毕竟看起来不大像是挂蚊帐的挂钩。直到他被Reborn用手铐捆在锁链上，他才知道这个东西的用处。  
  
纲吉的身高不算很高，毕竟他一向不爱运动，因身高的缘故导致他被吊起来的时候需要踮着脚尖才能勉强碰到柔软的床面，这对于缓解他被悬吊的不适没有任何作用。还好那大约宽有7㎝的皮质手铐内部缝着柔软的面料，让他哪怕被吊起来都不会勒到手。  
  
“先生……”纲吉被束缚住以后觉得有些慌，结结巴巴地冲着Reborn恳求着，“请……请您不要把我吊起来。”  
  
Reborn拒绝了他，并且残酷地告知纲吉，他需要被惩罚，而这个束缚是防止他承受不住惩罚想要逃跑。  
  
“为什么！我什么都没做错！”纲吉觉得Reborn无理取闹极了。  
  
Reborn从边上的道具架上拿下一根皮鞭，细数了一遍纲吉被惩罚的原因：“第一，我进来以后你没有自觉脱掉衣物，还得等我的命令才行动。第二，你没有自觉性。在我踏进这个房子的范围内的时候，我就是你的主人，但是面对我，你迟钝得完全不知道要主动做什么。”  
  
纲吉刚想恼怒地喊他不是奴隶，却又突然反应过来，进入这个房子里的都是他的主人，他用身体服侍主人，这的确和奴隶没什么区别，白兰想要看的不就是自己作为性奴的同时还深深的爱着他吗？  
  
Reborn接着说：“第三，你对主人有反抗性，这是不应该出现在你身上的情绪。所以我决定根据这三点错误惩罚你，你还有异议吗？”  
  
纲吉咬了咬唇，摇头。  
  
男人试着在空气中挥舞了一下手中的软皮鞭，那撕裂空气的响声让纲吉恐惧地绷紧了身体。Reborn似乎还觉得不大趁手，不过看了一下已经害怕到快要发抖的纲吉，他还是没有换上另一种挥舞起来能造成大面积痕迹散鞭。  
  
“一个错误10鞭，念在你是触犯，我就不要求你数数了。”摆出一副大发慈悲的心软模样，Reborn用软鞭的手柄敲了敲纲吉的大腿，让他主动把腿分开而不是僵硬地并拢。  
  
  
“唰——”  
  
第一鞭抽到大腿根上时，纲吉疼得尖叫一声，控制不住地扭曲着身体想要闪躲接下来的鞭打。可惜的是他的闪躲根本没有被Reborn放在眼里，那一鞭又一鞭的惩罚迅速遍布了他的大腿内外两侧。当两侧的鞭痕遍布时，Reborn让纲吉稍微小小地休息了几分钟，等他缓过来一些后便挪了小半步，把目标换成了大腿的后侧继续鞭打起来。  
  
软皮鞭不算粗，也没有什么绳结倒刺之类的设计，就只是单纯的皮鞭而已，Reborn的手也很稳，每一鞭的力道都相差不大，可以把大腿抽出一条条些微肿胀的红痕却不会破皮或者出血。比起那些堪称刑拘的鞭子，现在使用的这根都可以称得上是新手试用品了，但，就算是这种“轻微”的鞭打，纲吉都有些受不了。  
  
整整三十鞭，Reborn一边听着纲吉的哭叫一边打着，结束的时候纲吉条件反射地躲着Reborn的手，一副怕到不行的样子。  
  
“呜呜……呜……”大腿内外和后侧火辣辣地疼，纲吉委屈得直掉眼泪，自从接触性爱以来，他和白兰的床事都是很正常很温馨的，这种凶狠的鞭打还是他第一次接触到。一时之间他都有些不确定他能不能熬到白兰回来了，毕竟没有白兰在身边，哪怕他再怎么想鼓起勇气都做不到。  
  
扣住手铐的锁链被解开，但是纲吉双手依然被束缚着，刚刚惩罚过他的男人直接把他的大腿拉到最开，纲吉瑟缩着身体，感受到有两根手指带着润滑在他体内扩张起来。因为昨晚和白兰做的时候就已经扩张使用了好几次，十多个小时下来后穴都没有恢复完毕，所以Reborn很快就试探到了第四根手指。他稍微让纲吉适应了一下就拔出了手指，换成火热粗长的柱体。  
  
纲吉被他压在身下，烫人的家伙在他身体里来回穿刺，宽大的手掌按着红肿的鞭痕。这是一场没有爱的性，就如野兽交媾，纲吉发现这一点后咬着下唇，之后就再也没停下过眼泪，结束的时候不但眼睛快肿的跟大腿根一样，连嗓子都哭哑了。  
  
  
事后，Reborn用赞美的语气表扬了纲吉身上的痕迹，没错，是表扬了他自己抽打出来的痕迹，而不是纲吉的表现。  
  
Reborn告诫他：“你的叫声听起来还不够好听，得更加悦耳一些，哭起来要带着呻吟才好，啜泣远比哀嚎要更加动听。”  
  
纲吉沉默以对，看到鞭子被放回去以后才算是小小地松了一口气，他的表现似乎让Reborn不大满意，但是纲吉完全搞不懂他的想法，只心心念念地盼着白兰尽快回来。  
  
  
晚饭的时候红肿的大腿根让他根本没办法好好坐着，再加上男人还未离开，他一直都是光着身体，这种狼狈羞耻的模样若是被女佣看到了，他是真的要羞到缩进床底了。  
  
Reborn在他的请求下帮他把饭菜端进卧室，让他趴着吃，毕竟整个大腿也就只有前侧没有被鞭打过，除了趴着以外的姿势都会让他觉得疼。  
  
当夜幕降临后，Reborn又要了他两次，直把纲吉折腾得都主动收缩后穴求着他射了。  
  
  
事毕，男人还算是温柔地抱他去浴室清洗，但是纲吉一点想要感谢的心思都没有，因为在清洗过程中，他不慎在镜中看到两根手指是如何在他的后穴抠挖出浑浊的半透明精液，甚至清洗结束后男人还没完美了地手把手教着如何用浴室的水管灌肠清洗后穴，如果不是后面纲吉吓得哭哭啼啼地求他，男人甚至连导尿都想一块儿教了。  
  
对于这个还需要好好调教的孩子，Reborn已经在心里有了打算。他给鞭痕仔细地抹了个药后就把纲吉扔房间里，也不解释是自己没办法接受和人同床一室纯睡觉，自顾自地跑一楼的大沙发上休息去了。纲吉也不管他，折腾大半天下来，他不但眼睛肿了嗓子哑了，后穴大腿还火辣辣的疼，睡前却连这个男人的名字叫什么都不知道，只知道“先生”、“主人”地喊。因此这个男人想睡哪，他已经完全没有心思去管了。  
  
  
——TBC——


End file.
